Not Tethered
by Topofthehour
Summary: Season 2 left us with a lot of questions and it's a long wait until September. Hopefully this will help hold some of us gladiators over until then. Starts off a couple of hours after the last scene in the season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Eye Has Passed

The salient tone of the phone ringing pierced through the silence of Olivia's apartment just as it had at least 50 times before. This morning had held glorious promise: a chance to wear the white hat again, but now the white hat had been ruthlessly stolen. Olivia flinched at the sound and grated her teeth together, staring at the phone. She didn't want to talk to anybody, yet she thought sardonically she was the person that everybody now wanted to talk to. The unnamed woman in the First Lady's tearful tirade, the President's mistress.

The phone silenced and paused its ringing torture as if taking a breath and then it started again, seemingly louder as if screaming now. Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She rolled out of bed and kneeled at her nightstand reaching behind to unplug the screeching monster, but then she saw the caller ID. It was Harrison. Shame rolled over in her gut. He knew. Everyone knew. Technically, he already knew, but now he had confirmation of her indiscretions. Olivia fleetingly thought that she should answer maybe he could help her, maybe he could be her fixer like he promised he would be, but she rejected the impulse and pulled the plug from the wall.

"Quiet," she sighed, "Finally." Olivia climbed back in her comfy bed almost catatonically. She willed sleep to take her but it didn't come. She lay awake staring at her reflection in her mirror covered closet. She viewed herself in disgust. Who was this person staring at her? The girl who fell in love and was weak kneed and star-ey eyed for another woman's husband. A girl who gave up all her morals for a man she couldn't have. It couldn't be Olivia Pope.

As she thought her normal gladiator like determination returned. "I can fix this," she chanted in her mind, "That's what I do. I fix things." Olivia rose out of bed and padded to the kitchen where she left her cell phone that she had turned off after she was dropped off at her apartment by her father. Olivia knew she only had a few hours , if that, until the press found and bombarded her personal number just as they had with her home phone.

She watched her phone power up and her Windows tiles return. Curious, she tapped on the news tile to attempt to see what the media was saying about her. She glanced at it and saw her name, her photo, and the Fitz's photo in passing. She quickly exited feeling some of her determination fleeing her.

She found Harrison's number, took a breath, and dialed. The dial tone only reached her ears once before she heard the click indicating someone was picking up. Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced them to stay in. The hardest part in all this would be owning up to her team.

"Liv?"

Harrison was answered with silence only. She couldn't do this. She wanted to hide away forever. Safe from everybody

"Are you okay? More silence.

Olivia took a deep breath and tried to speak, but only a strangled sound escaped. Ever the loyal gladiator Harrison promised "Don't move. Don't worry. I'm on my way over.

As if she could move. Reporters were swarming her apartment building like ants in pursuit of crumbs. She walked over to her apartment window and carefully peaked out. The number of reporters had nearly tripled from the first time she checked. Before when she checked it was mainly smaller less credited gossip column networks now the big guns were here, the main networks with their names plastered across their fancy vans. In the front of the reporter caravan was BNC. Olivia never thought that she'd ever been news worthy of a BNC van. It was a circus out there and she briefly wondered how Harrison was going to navigate his way up to her.

* * *

Earlier that Morning

Cyrus awoke at 4 o'clock in the morning next to his sleeping husband James feeling great. He was in a particularly good mood today. Olivia had left the White House not looking particularly happy and when he went in to see Fitz he found him slumped over on the Oval Office couch looking like someone kicked his puppy. Only one thing could make him look that unhappy. Cyrus surmised that Olivia must have left Fitz once again. Crisis averted. Fitz would settle with Mellie for a while and Mellie would stop being the ticking time bomb she was recently. Honestly, this was the best thing that happened all week and Cyrus came home to celebrate with his husband, even going as far as breaking out his best wine.

While he loved both Fitz and Olivia like they were his children, he loved them separately. They were both ambitious and brilliant, but quite frankly when they were together they made each other stupid. Yes, his friends were in love, but it was recklessly, crazy love; The kind of love that could destroy the Republic. So as long as they played the parts of Romeo and Juliet and stayed with the heavy-breathing, star-crossed lovers nonsense it was all okay. That was hidden love, secret love. The kind that nobody had to know about.

Cyrus arrived at the White House a little after 6 o'clock ready to start his day "at the right hand of the father." However, his happy feelings from earlier had mysteriously vanished. It left a sour taste in his mouth. Somewhere a storm was brewing. He just didn't know where yet.

* * *

Olivia had been on the couch for nearly half an hour sitting on the couch facing the TV with her hand poised above the power button on the remote. She figured she should watch the news about herself so maybe she could begin to think of a plan for figuring out this crisis. She couldn't bring herself to do it through. The thought of facing reality literally made her sick to her stomach. The rapid rapping on the door interrupted her thoughts.

She got up and peered through the peep hole to make sure that it was Harrison. It was and he came baring coffee.

She opened the door just enough for him to fit through.

"Hey," he greeted taking in Olivia's appearance. Her hair was down, she had minimal make up on, and was still dressed in the white running shirt that he had seen her wearing on his TV earlier. He had only seen a short video of her getting ambushed earlier that day by reporters. If there was ever a time fot the phrase "deer in headlights," Olivia in that video was it. Harrison felt bad for her.

"Hey," She responded looking kind of embarrassed and bewildered, but attempting to feign some sort of confidence.

Harrison held out his hand, "I brought coffee, here, with extra cream just like you like it."

"Oh, you didn't have to," said Olivia.

"No I wanted to."

They both hesitated by the door for a little bit longer before Olivia led them to the couch refusing to deal with the awkwardness any longer. They both unceremoniously plopped down.

Harrison looked over at Olivia who looked over occupied with her coffee. "Huck should be here soon. I called him on the way over here. I also spoke to Abby. She and Quinn are going to hold it down at OPA."

"Thanks," she paused, "For everything."

"Don't worry Liv we've all got your back. You had ours. We've got yours. You're not going down without a fight."

Olivia stared straight ahead at the TV and chucked to herself lifting her head towards Harrison to look him in the eye. "I guess you were right. The eye of the storm has passed and I'm definitely not tethered to anything."

Harrison smiled seeing a sliver of confidence return to Olivia that he hadn't seen since he came in. Olivia handed the remote control over to Harrison.

"I think it's time we handle this. Gauge the fall out first?", Olivia questioned.

He took the remote. "Consider it handled."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Who You've been Screwing

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I appreciate every review I get. They totally make my day. I see that lots of people really dislike Jake. Well this is not going to be a Jake centric story. Let me make this clear. The only reason I'd even include him is to have Fitz tell him to stay away from Olivia and that's only IF I decide to take him out of the hole lol. Olitz! Let's go!

* * *

Also Earlier

Yesterday was a rough day for Fitzgerald Grant. Olivia, the love of his life, left him again. The funny thing was that he wasn't even sure that they had broken up. They had split rather amicably and accepted each other's secrets. Olivia just decided that she couldn't anymore. She did that a lot, which basically meant that she still loved him being together was just too much for her at the moment. He wondered if she would come if he called her over right now, but considering it was 5 o'clock in the morning she probably wouldn't appreciate him summoning her. Oh, yeah, and the fact that they were "over". What did that even mean though? He and Olivia were never going to be over. Just because of their little hiccup yesterday he wasn't planning to let her go. He knew he needed to earn her back again.

Fitz rolled off the couch in Teddy's room and wearily wiped at his eyes. He had gone to bed with Mellie, but moved to Teddy's room half way through the night. He didn't want Mellie to think that she held too much power over him. He had laid his head in her lap merely to placate her, but really it meant nothing. He wasn't stupid, like those around him though he was. He knew he had to calm Mellie down little bit because lately she had been out of control. Sort of like a runaway train, mauling absolutely everything in its path.

Watching over Teddy'd sleeping form he thought about how Teddy was the best thing in his life right now. Teddy was innocent and perfect and never tried to trick or hurt anybody. He wished he could have this with Olivia. A family. A normal life.

* * *

Cyrus was in his office getting started with his work for the day, doing some easy tasks and signing off on some papers, when he felt a vibration in his suit jacket pocket. It must be James, he figured. Who else would be texting him so early in the morning. Who else would be texting him period? Maybe James was texting him about the wonderful night they'd had last night, but when he read the text it said "call me. I think this could be an emergency."

Oh God. What if something happened to Ella?

Cyrus quickly dialed.

"James, is it Ella?" he rushed out. No time for pleasantries.

"No."

"Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay," he continued with the rapid fire questioning.

"Yes, I'm okay, but I arrived here at work and I found out something you're not going to like. Being the good husband I am, I decided to tell you."

"Then out with it," Cyrus quipped impatiently.

"The big news today is going to be Olivia Pope. Isn't she your friend? Apparently, she's been fooling around with the president. Someone tipped us off this morning. It's big news. Something tells me that this story is going to explode when we break it at 7 o'clock. It'll be on every network," his voice got really quiet for a second as if telling a secret, "Did you know this? Did you know she and the President were doing the nasty? Is this something you could confirm for me?"

Cyrus' heart would have stopped if it wasn't for the heart medication that his doctor had him on. It couldn't be. This was one of his worst nightmares. Sigh and he thought it was going to be an easy day.

"Cyrus?"

"Gotta go. Love you," Cyrus replied, but he wasn't even sure that James heard him because he hung up the phone so hastily.

Cyrus closed his eyes and rested his head heavily on his hands, and then he exploded out of his seat and made a beeline to the Oval Office.

* * *

The door to the Oval Office flew open fast as lighting and Cyrus appeared looking irritated. His hair was flustered and his chest rose violently up and down.

"Cyrus?"

"Good morning, Mr. President," Cyrus growled taking a step into the room.

Annoyed Fitz returned, "Cyrus, it's only 6:30 in the morning what could possibly have you this cranky? I think that you should go get some breakfast. Have you had any?"

"As a matter a fact I did. Had an English muffin, thank you. But there is much to be cross about this morning. Can you guess what could have me this riled up? It's you. You and Olivia."

Fitz's eyebrows rose to a questioning look.

"You two love birds are going to be front page news," said Cyrus.

"What?"

"You heard me. You and Olivia have been ousted."

Fitz, looking blown away, put his hands on his head, "By whom?"

"I don't know. Maybe your lovely wife. I don't think it matters right now. All that matters is that in about 30 minutes all of the American people, hell, the world are going to know who you've been screwing and unfortunately for you they all already know it's not your wife, thanks to that little show you let Mellie put on because you refused to go to her. That's all about to bite you in the ass. This is your second cheating allegation for goodness sakes. Everything's over. Chances for re-election. Zilch. Anyone taking you seriously? Ha. Your life? Let's not even talk. And Olivia's life? You've effectively ruined that. Her life is over.

At this point Fitz had collapsed on the couch. "What do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do now. Not yet. It's coming out. We'll have to get a hold on public reaction which I believe is going to be very negative. At this point I'd call Olivia to help us out, but considering the circumstances…"

* * *

Back to the Present

The TV flashed on in front of Olivia and Harrison and buzzed to life.

Olivia shut her eyes and brushed some hair out of her face. It's time to get serious.

Harrison directed his attention toward Olivia. "Are you sure you're ready for this? It could be bad."

"Does it really matter if I'm ready? We're doing it. I've already waited to long."

He ignored the frustration behind her response and said, "Okay. I'll start easy." Olivia was under a lot of pressure right now.

He started with channel 7, ABC, and the ladies of the View appeared on the screen. They were talking about Olivia.

Whoopi questioned to the rest of her talk show cast, " What do you think about the allegations of President Grant's mistress being Olivia Pope? She worked on his administration, you know. Director of Communications. Now she's a crisis manager."

"I think it's disgusting," responded the blonde one. "I support President Grant, but the man just can't keep it in his pants. And the poor First Lady. Wasn't it just a few years ago he had some other girl, Amanda Tanner. And this Olivia Pope… she must be easy"

"A little slut," one of the women chimed.

Barbara Walters, the older respected journalist at the table unexpectedly said "You have to give it to Grant. He's a total pimp."

The audience roared.

Harrison changed the channel.

Olivia gave him a weak grin. It turned out looking more like a grimace. "Go on."

He flipped to Fox.

"President Grant, 51, has been cheating on his wife with 36 year old Olivia Pope."

Flip. BNC. "It's been a wild ride for President Grant during his first term. I wonder what's in store for the last year of this term if he doesn't get impeached for this latest scandal."

Flip. CNN. A round table discussion appeared on screen discussing Olivia and the President's affair. "President Grant, he's done a pretty good job as president, but if he can't get his personal life together, I just don't see a second term." "Yeah, it's like a brothel in the White House. He's parading around his harem of girls." "Apparently all the good ones cheat: JFK, Clinton…" "And Olivia Pope, she's one of Washington's finest, I met her at a state dinner once. She should have known better." "Yeah, I was surprised. How trampy of her." "Hey, do you think they snuck off during that state dinner and…"

Harrison shut off the TV. "Not so bad, huh?" he said attempting to comfort Olivia.

"You and I know that they were just breaking the news right now. People are surprised and shocked, the opinions come later. Like Tonight: The 6 o'clock news, the late night talk shows. That will be the real gauge.

Olivia paused, "Let me see your phone."

Harrison handed it to her. She brought up news websites and scrolled down to the comments. Ah ha. This was the mean stuff; this was what people really thought. She scrolled seeing various opinions of herself and the President. Some of this was absolutely scathing nothing was of limits: race, age, and some people even speculated on sexual stuff people though she might have been doing with the president. After reading a particularly lewd one she decided she'd had enough. She handed his phone back.

"Okay, time to attack this," said Harrison, "I think I have some sort of a plan."

"Me too," said Olivia, "But mine is last case scenario."

Olivia's own phone rang. "Oh, geez, they've found my number," though Olivia, but Cyrus' number lit up the screen.

Olivia answered thinking that Cyrus was going to lay into her.

"Hi," a pause of silence, "Livvie?"

It was Fitz.

What do you think Harrisons plan is? Olivia's? Who ousted Olitz? Why is Fitz calling?

Please review! Reviews are encouraging and make me write faster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Crushed by Love

A/N: Review please :) Tell me how I did. I appreciate all the reviews that I've gotten thus far.

* * *

"Hi," a pause of silence, "Livvie?"

Olivia had not known how much she missed Fitz until she heard his deep voice resonate through the phone. Everything inside of her ached with longing. It was almost physically painful. She wanted to see him, to touch him.

"Liv?" he asked this time.

Despite all of her yearning for Fitz, she remembered the situation they were in. Everyone would be trying to find evidence of communication between them to officially prove the alleged affair.

"Fitz," she said a little more breathily than she than she wanted, as it was almost a whisper, "This isn't a secure line. Someone could…"

He cut her off. He couldn't letter her rationalize her way out of this. "No one would look at the Chief of Staff's private cell phone number for proof our relationship, don't worry, plus how much more damage could it really do," laughed Fitz.

Olivia chuckled in response to his comment. His lightheartedness was rubbing off on her. She felt as if she was floating on cloud nine and never would fall. He made her feel giddy and mindlessly happy. He was her everything. Maybe they could just run away from it all, but she shook the thought knowing that it was impractical.

Following Olivia's chuckle, Fitz asked, "On a serious note how are you doing considering… I'm sorry about everything."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I can feel you worrying. Stop. I'm a big girl."

The conversation was going so well they both barely remembered that they were supposedly broken up for now.

"I'm going to worry about you anyways, it's my job," said Fitz.

"Actually, last time I checked your job was being the president," returned Olivia half-jokingly, half bitterly.

She looked over, Harrison stared intently at her. She had forgotten that he was in the room. Fitz's attention filled her so completely it made her block everything else out.

Fitz sighed and closed his eyes. He hated when Olivia got like this on the phone. He could feel her many walls building. She was trying her hardest to shut him out. He couldn't let that happen. He wanted to go to her.

"I wish I could hold you Livvie, have you in my arms, kiss you."

Olivia didn't answer. She fingered the fringe on the pillow she was holding and closed her eyes.

"Me too," she finally conceded, "but that's not happening, that's not reality, we can't.

"But it could be. I could come over right now."

"That would not make things better would it.? Things would never die down about you and me. No one would take us seriously, we'd lose everything… I am in the process of losing everything," she cried desperately, "But if we could. I'd let you. I let you come."

Fitz didn't like the fact that Olivia was suffering right now.

"I want to protect you, to take everything on together. You and me," he said hoarsely. Olivia could almost imagine the heartbreaking look on his face: the way his eyebrows crinkled and the sad look in his eyes.

He could feel himself losing her.

Desperate he tried to draw her back, "I love you."

Olivia's insides battled over whether she should say it in return. She did love him. She loved him with everything she had, every fiber of her being, but she couldn't see him and saying the words would make the fact that she couldn't see him hurt more; it would make her weak.

However, she opted for the pain, "I love you too."

They sat breathing over the line for a couple of perfect moments, no more words. Neither of them wanted to hang up, both felt crushed by their forbidden love.

"Times up," Olivia heard Cyrus tell Fitz in the background.

Olivia heard the dial tone but continued to hold the phone to her ear. She pulled the pillow close to her chest and brought her knees up. Her eyes watered. Angrily she tossed the phone away. It landed near Harrison.

He was still looking at her. An awkward silence permeated between them. He felt like he had violated her privacy somehow. The love Olivia felt for Fitzgerald Grant was tangible and he wasn't even in the room.

Olivia sighed remembering her conversation with her dad. He told her to stay away from Fitz. Talking on the phone was certainly not staying away. She didn't think she could do that.

* * *

"Hello Olivia."

Olivia hadn't seen her father in 26 years, since he had left her and her mother. She could not hold in her surprise, confusion, and contempt.

"What the…" The shock of her father and being publicly exposed were inhibiting her ability to think, let alone speak.

"I know this must be a surprise."

"That's an understatement," groveled Olivia.

Rowan continued. "I want to talk to you. We need to talk.

"No, I really don't think we do. I don't want to. I do not want to talk to you." Olivia turned her head away in disgust.

"Olivia," Rowan said as if chastising a child, "Fine, I'll talk, you listen."

He started boldly, "I don't want you with the president. Stay away from him."

Olivia's head snapped back towards him, mouth open. All her words jammed on the tip of her tongue trapped just like she was.

The D.C. scenery flew by the heavily tinted windows.

"Yes, I know you had, he pause, are having an affair with him. That you guys are in "love". Well, you can't be with him. I don't want you with him."

"You don't get to decide that. You don't get to decide anything for me. I am not a child," said Olivia defiantly. She crossed her arms.

"You're putting, you've put the entire nation at risk by being with him, by letting the affair come out.

Letting the affair come out? If she knew the affair was going to come out she would have tried her hardest to stop it in its tracks. And what the heck? Why did everyone always say that her relationship with Fitz put the nation in danger and that she'd be to blame for America's toppling? It was annoying. It was just innocent love. Why didn't anyone understand? Wasn't love natural? Everyone fell in love.

She closed her eyes. Rowan continued talking. "I'm head 2nd in command at B613. A top secret government black-ops program."

"I'm familiar," stated Olivia.

"We do things, bad things: assassinate leaders, steal top secret projects from other governments. Even from nations that are our allies. Jake is a part of us. Could be a leader if he learns to be more recalcitrant."

Fire lit Olivia's eyes, "You set me up. Had him sleep with me. You tried to have me killed," Olivia raged.

" No, Liva, I was only trying to give you a good scare, scare you into breaking up with your high profile boyfriend."

"Don't call me Liva." You lost the right to call me that. Liva was what Rowan had nicknamed his daughter at back when she was a kid."

"Why does it even matter if I'm with him?"

"I'm second in command the first in command wants to off you. He thinks you're a liability to the country."

"But why?"

"Since people found about your affair you're a public figure now. People look into you. Try to find your parents and ask questions. They find me. Find out about B613 and the horrid things we've done and World War III begins. We've assassinated leaders in every country justly and unjustly. The whole world would be our enemy."

"I assume you're living under an alias now, how would people know you're my father? No one would know your true identity as John Chandler Pope. I mean, really, I don't even know who you are."

"But they could find out, that's what's important."

"Well news flash, my affair with the president is already out. You should have tried to stop it when it started on the campaign trail" "… Would have saved me a lot of heartache," Olivia mumbled.

'Well it just came to my attention in the past year or so, when you two were "broken up". I thought you might have been done for good. But I hear you two have been brazen recently. Him wanting to marry you and having secret sexed dalliances."

Olivia looked away feeling irrationally embarrassed. She felt her face growing warm. Even though she hadn't seen him for nearly 3 decades the fact that he knew about her recent sexy time with Fitz was mortifying.

"You do know he's married, right? Rowan stressed the word married.

It was his turn to look out the window. "Maybe one of the reasons I want you to stay away from Fitzgerald is that I don't want my little girl waiting around for a married man, being second best."

Both of their hearts melted for a second, but Rowan's next statement froze Olivia's heart right back.

"Maybe I shouldn't have saved you. I'm being forced to take drastic measures to keep B613 quiet because of you. Command wanted to kill you, but I pleaded against it. Whatever measures I take, that's on you. A reporter gets killed looking into you, me, and B613 that's blood on your hands."

"What. How is that…? she stated sharply. Is this what you collected me for. To blame me? I think were done here."

Rowan laughed bitterly, "Well, actually, I thought you could use some saving from the mob outside your home.

"I have a guy. Huck. He used to be one of yours. I'll get him erasing all connection of me to you. He's the best."

"Stay away from Grant, Olivia. If you can. Remember what I told you about command."

"I can't make any promises," said Olivia

Olivia and Rowan rode in silence. Rowan hadn't meant to upset her, just warn her. That and he was curious to see how his daughter turned out all these years without him.

The gravity of her relationship with Fitz coming out was weighing on Olivia heavily now. She felt kind of nauseas, more so when she saw the crowd gathered inside her home. Had love really caused all this?

"I'll leave you to this then," said Rowan as the driver pulled up to the back of her building.

As she walked through the lobby, people made rude and appalled faces at her, even people she'd been kind to. Another wave of nausea .

"To bed," thought Olivia because even she, Queen Crisis manager, wasn't quite sure how to fix this mess, "To sleep away some of this nightmare."

* * *

"Earth to Liv," said Harrison. "Your phone is ringing again."

Cyrus's number this time too.

"What? "she answered.

This time it really was Cyrus.

"Fitz won't let me attack this without including you so… you can't come here, so I'm coming there. 10 o'clock tonight your place"

* * *

Writing this chapter was challenging for me. I wasn't quite sure how to write Olivia and Rowan's relationship. Did I do a good job? How'd I do with Fitz and Olivia's conversation? Do you think that they'd sneak to see each other even in all this? Next up, is revealing the brilliant plans to fix this situation. Maybe we'll see the rest of the associates in the next chapter. Should Stephen make a cameo?

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Deflection

A/N: It's been a while since I posted and I apologize. I got a new job and have been spending most of my time there. That and I did some planning to hopefully make my story a little more interesting. Lol enough with the excuses. I can't wait until I get to the Olitz stuff I have planned. I love and appreciate the reviews I gotten so far so keep on reviewing!

* * *

The sky was illuminated in a breathtaking display of colors and the day was nearly over. Today had been a very difficult day for Fitz. Between his strenuously long meetings, curious glances from his staffers and angry stares and comments from Cyrus he was both fed up and wound up. That and he missed Olivia. He longed for her. Other than talking to her in the morning he hadn't had any contact with her. How was she feeling and handling this?

God, he just wanted a second with her. A second to wrap her in his arms and just cuddle, have a dose of normal. Fitz wondered if the presidency was worth all this. Yes, he loved the job, but the price was so high. He had killed someone, he couldn't be with the woman he loved, and his wife despised him.

He and Mellie had held a sharp tongued conversation earlier in the day.

* * *

Earlier

Fitz was in his private office away from all the prying eyes trying to work as if it were a normal day. Just as he poised his pen to sign off on a simple document, Mellie, the witch herself, flew in on a broom stick.

The F in Fitzgerald was a little crooked now, he had been startled. Fitz frowned and continued to ignore Mellie signing the rest of his name, stroking the III in his name with flair.

As gracefully as ever Mellie sauntered over to one of the chairs in front of Fitz desk. She picked up the family photo he had on his desk and swiped at it with her thumb appearing to be cleaning smudges off of it.

Fitz would not deign to ask her what she wanted. He knew what she wanted: to berate him, to criticize Olivia, his relationship with her, the affair coming out, and to tell him that he didn't care about his family. He didn't want to hear it.

Mellie gently placed the photo down and smoothed out her magenta silk shirt. Her brown hair was perfectly styled and framed her face.

Her pretty face rumpled. "How could you be so selfish?"

This was exactly what he was expecting. He leaned back on his chair and stared back expressionlessly.

"Telling the world about your affair with Olivia Pope. How low. You hurt me. You hurt her. Think of Jerry and Karen. How could you."

What was she taking about? The lunacy of the direction of the direction of this conversation flabbergasted him.

"You are despicable. I can't believe you are so desperate to be with her and rid of me you forced her hand."

"What?" Fitz choked out. He felt as if he were trying to swallow an ice cube whole. Mellie thought _he_ did this. That he told everybody his and Olivia's deepest secret. Did she really hate him enough to think he'd be cruel enough to do such a thing and not think about the damage it would do to other people's lives collaterally? Apparently so.

"You know what, Fitz? I don't even think that I hate Olivia as much as I should, it's you. You're the one that I loathe. You fell in love or in lust with her, I don't really care which it is. You forgot about everything we've built together just to go chase her. And if that's not bad enough you've purposefully trapped your own mistress. You're a monster."

His temper flared, "I didn't do this. I would never…"

He watched an array of emotions fly through Mellie's face.

She was so shocked. She was sure he had done this. She thought he had played her by seemingly surrendering and forced Olivia to choose him.

One thing was clear to Fitz though, clearly Mellie wasn't the leak either if she thought that he was.

"Sure, I planned on divorcing you and being with Olivia, but not like this."

Mellie frowned still unhappy. "Fine, even so, I hate you. I hate you for loving her more than me.

Perhaps she could guilt him, turn this situation her way, get Fitz to recommit to her for real.

"I can see right through you Mel. You are trying to guilt me into something I don't want to do."

Mellie now felt vulnerable. She had laid her true feelings out there. Maybe she and Fitz hadn't been the best husband and wife, but it still hurt that he loved another woman more than her. It wasn't so much the affair that bothered her. Who cares who he was having sex with. It was how much he loved Olivia. Nobody would love her that much. She was second best even as first lady.

"Then what are you going to do Fitz?"

Fitz was ready to do whatever Olivia was ready to do, but he wasn't going to tell Mellie that.

"I don't know."

* * *

Olivia sat on a bar chair at her kitchen counter. Huck and Harrison were seated adjacently on two chairs surrounding her kitchen island. Huck was furiously typing away at his laptop. She, Huck, and Harrison had been perfecting their plan of attack all day. Olivia gazed towards the clock mounted on her microwave. The green haze read 9:52 meaning that Cyrus should arrive any second.

She felt like herself again: ready and prepared, nothing like the weak person she had somehow morphed into earlier. Her transformation was much needed if Cyrus was on his way. Cyrus could be a dragon sometime, especially when it came to protecting Fitz's image. She wasn't sure if Cyrus was going to go after her or get straight to business.

Three solid knocks jolted her from her thoughts. Olivia stood to open the door, but Harrison made his way over first. Cyrus slipped in with a stormy look on his face. He walked right over to Olivia.

"You'd better have a freaking fool proof plan, Liv. 'Cause this ship is sinking," he shook his head "and I'm not letting Fitz go down with it. I'll paint you as the whore the seductress."

Damn. This was dragon Cyrus and he was breathing fire. No introductions, no pleasantries.

Olivia put her hand on Cyrus' shoulder in an attempt to appease him. "I've got it covered'" she stated.

Cyrus was not pleased. Frustrated he muttered, "If you had it covered then none of this would have come out."

The tension in the room between the two friends was thick and Harrison cleared his throat in an attempt to alleviate it.

He began, "Okay, let's get going. Olivia, Huck, and I have a preliminary strategy."

Cyrus added, "We need to find the person who ousted Liv and the president to make sure they don't have any incriminating evidence of the relationship."

Harrison seemed to thin it over for a while. "I don't think that who did it matters much right now. If they had evidence don't you think they would have come forward with it? It would have totaled a big payoff. What needs to be taken care of first is the media. What do you think, Liv?

Although she was curious about who the leak was that was pretty much irrelevant. "You're right. The media is wild and they need to be quelled."

Cyrus was a bit apprehensive, but ultimately agreed. The leak could have only come from a very narrow circle of people so that probably should not be the first priority. They did indeed need to gain control of the narrative.

"Okay, so if we're not looking for the leak, what is the grand plan? Clinton style denial? " questioned Cyrus.

Olivia cocked her head, "Not exactly. More like deflection. This isn't going away on its own. We create a bigger story somewhere else."

Cyrus chuckled, "How is that? This is pretty much the story of the decade."

Harrison interjected, "When Olivia first suggested deflection I thought that we should dig up some crap on senators, reps, and other Washington big wigs so it seems that all of D.C. has their pants down, but…"

Cyrus interrupted Harrison "Are you serious, that's the big plan? Make all of Washington look stupid."

"No," said Olivia. "We built on that premise though. Someone has to look stupid, but it has to be more focused. Not just a lot of people one person. They'd be the martyr. I have someone in mind. She smiled devilishly.

"Who?" Cyrus eagerly awaited the answer. "Sally?"

"Sally wouldn't be too bad, but I was thinking of someone else. "Reston," Olivia firmly stated. She almost felt bad for framing him, this was evidence of her permanently stained white hat, but she could consider it payback for him playing her in his wife's rape case.

"That's perfect," Cyrus snapped his fingers, "Brilliant, Killing two birds with one stone. It'll get him out of the race next year. Make him look like a dirty mudslinger. His credibility will be obliterated. How will we get him to take the blame? Blackmail?

Huck's face popped up from behind the glowing laptop screen. "I'll do it. Frame him. Make it look like he sent emails to the media accusing the president of an inappropriate relationship with Olivia.

Cyrus nodded.

Olivia turned to Cyrus. "Tell the press that I am an unofficial adviser to the president. That we were friends. If possible don't confirm or deny the relationship. Focus on Reston "falsely accusing" us of an affair. Make the media tear him to shreds." Olivia continued, "there is another phase. More deflection, but a different kind. Political deflection. The downfall of Reston should create enough political capital to get a bill rolling. Something relatively easy. Something everybody can get behind. Nothing would distract the American people like some good old legislative reform."

"Ah," said Cyrus, "like an education bill."

"Yeah something like that," Olivia added on "and if that doesn't work, what's shaming a few democratic senators and turning attention towards them?"

Cyrus full out laughed happy to have a light moment in his day, "I thought you were apolitical."

Olivia shrugged jokingly.

Huck took the pause in discussion as a chance to join the conversation. "I'm finished."

Cyrus raised his brows toward Olivia wordlessly asking "with what?".

"He's cutting all ties between me and my father. I know what he's involved in and I bet you do too, but I don't want to talk about it."

Cyrus didn't push.

Huck nodded confirming what Olivia said. "I should be done setting up Reston pretty quickly so if you guys have any second thoughts I'd suggest you tell me now."

Neither Cyrus nor Olivia was going to back out of this plan.

"We'll leak the information about Reston and you and the White House can have a press conference to reinforce the legitimacy of the leak."

Olivia hopped off of her stool and walked over to one of her cabinets to retrieve a wine glass. She set it in front of Cyrus. She filled it heartily and returned back to her seat and her own wine.

An accomplished silence suffused.

After sitting for a while Huck and Harrison made their exits.

With only Cyrus left in the room, Olivia felt free enough to ask about Fitz. "How is he?"

The light accomplished energy from earlier. Cyrus felt disappointed. The Olivia that had previously been on display was the bright, objective Olivia. The one he was dealing with now was the love sick Olivia. The one prone to making mistakes.

He kept his response short. "Fine other than being worried about you."

"Could you yell him not to worry about me?"

"Sure, but Liv… you do know that you and Fitz cannot have any contact? Meaning no more phone calls or secret rendezvous. I know you know that in your head, just make sure your heart knows it, okay? Don't make me regret letting you guys talk this morning."

With that warning Cyrus felt it was time to go. He patted Olivia on the knee and made his exit leaving Olivia feeling very alone. No tears though. She'd get through this, she was strong.

Olivia's apartment door creaked open and her heart started beating uncontrollably. She must have forgotten to lock it after Cyrus. Huck was standing in the door way just looking at her.

"I'm worried about you. I'm going to stay the night."

She nodded her head and grabbed him a blanket out the closet.

Huck plopped down claiming residence on the couch.

"Night, Liv."

Olivia couldn't even articulate how grateful she was that he was staying. So all she ended up saying was "Night, Huck."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal

Okay, so the plan is out. What do you think of it? Is it going to work? Who outed Olivia and Fitz. I'll give you one clue. It was definitely not Mellie. Aww that was a sweet moment with Huck at the end. I decided that the rest of the associates would make an appearance next chapter instead of this one. As always thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Sucker Punch

A/N: I'm taking the liberty to assume in the show that it is exactly a year before the next election meaning November. Okay that's it. Read & Review!

* * *

The bed creaked under the pressure of another body. Gentle heat tickled the hairs on the back of Olivia's neck and she felt strong arms snake under her body and encircle her torso. Large hands rested on her stomach rubbing soft comforting circles.

Olivia was confused. Other than having Huck in the house, she had gone to bed alone. Who was this?

Olivia, slightly concerned with her unknown bedmate wiggled her way free of the arms. She was rewarded with her favorite pair of blue-grey eyes.

Fitz was shirtless under the covers in her bed, looking exhausted, trying to snuggle up with her.

He winked and gave her a tired smile, but before she knew what was happening leaned in to give her a lust filled kiss. It was a lopsided kiss: kissing one side of her mouth, then the other before kissing her full on the mouth. Olivia felt his tongue parting her lips. Her nerve endings were tingling. His talented tongue touched her teeth tapping them, teasing her. Her brain was completely fried, filled with only thoughts of the pleasure he was bringing. He deepened the kiss and she was lost. From the look on his face he too was lost. Fitz rolled them over so that he was on top of her, his large body covering her small frame. Fitz's hands in her hair lightly pulling and messaging felt like heaven.

When they paused, panting for breath, she rolled them over. Now Fitz was lying on his back. He grinned from ear to ear.

"How'd you get in here," she whispered curiously, although it didn't really matter. Had he snuck out of the White House for her?

"Livvie," Fitz growled, "no talking."

He took her hands and placed them over her head seductively.

He tugged on Olivia's nightgown trying to get it over her head trying to expose her body. The dress bunched, getting stuck on her shoulder. Fitz grunted in frustration intent on completing his task. Olivia figured she'd better help him or he'd rip her favorite gown.

"Wait," She giggled, "You're so impatient."

"I know," smiled Fitz, "and you like it that way."

He leaned in for another searing kiss.

Olivia moaned.

* * *

"Olivia" "Olivia"

The light hurt her eyes. She turned over; Fitz was gone. The other side if the bed was undisturbed. However, Huck's body filled the doorway to her room

"You were making a lot of noise so I came in here to check on you."

In the early morning light Huck saw Olivia's cheeks flush a dark shade of crimson, deeper than the red of her dress. She'd been caught dreaming.

"What time is it?" asked Olivia groggily

"7:15"

Crap. Olivia planned to get jump start on the day, but that plan was now out the window.

"Oh," she rolled over, feet touching the ground, sitting up. "I'll be ready to head to OPA in 20 minutes."

Huck nodded.

Olivia wiped at her eyes and filed away her dream. If she couldn't have him right now, at least she could have him in her dreams.

* * *

"Fitz, don't be ridiculous. I'm giving the press conference not you. We're playing this off as a petty rumor and presidents handle press conferences about big issues like wars and the economy not trivial allegations."

"I don't care," he emphasized I want to give this press conference"

Geez. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"Why Fitz? There is absolutely no reason for this."

"Because, I am the one responsible. I wasn't careful and we got exposed. Now Olivia's taking the heat for it. If I can't see her for a while I'd just like to do this one thing for her, get the press off her back.

"For the love of God please stop making this a romantic gesture. You're about to deny her on national television and you don't even have to be one to do it."

"I'm not going to deny her. I'm only going to say that these were fabricated rumors."

"That is denying her."

"No it's the plan. The plan you and her made."

"When you go out there the reporters are going to want a full denial of any relationship and if that's what they ask, that's what you'll be forced to do. The whole I did not have a relationship with that woman spiel."

"I'm still doing it, Cy, and that's final."

Cyrus let out one long huff. The administration clearly was a joke to Fitz because for him it was all about a girl.

"Whatever"

* * *

Olivia watched as the steaming hot liquid poured out of the espresso machine into her cup. Finally, a much needed dose of caffeine to get her morning started.

As Olivia turned around to head to her office, she saw Quinn standing behind her.

Olivia hadn't heard Quinn come up behind her. She was really turning into a mini-Huck.

Fearlessly she started, "Is it true? You and the president," Quinn questioned knowing the answer. Harrison told her yesterday, but she just wanted to hear Olivia say it. Would she be as secretive as she was usually?

Olivia looked over to the side. "Yes." No apparently not, no secrets, no lies.

"Wow, hearing it from you before it could have been fake but…" Quinn shifted on one foot.

Olivia was done with the secrets she'd kept from her team. They only led to bad news. She would answer any and all questions with honesty, if she didn't they'd all come out anyways.

"You know, Abby is mad. You are, or were, her best friend. She ranted all day yesterday." Olivia felt stung by the use of past tense to describe her and Abby's friendship.

"She said you and her ranted about girls who messed around with taken guys in college, that you both swore that you'd never do anything like that. She's in denial. I think we all are a little bit. You are supposed to be our fearless leader. Our gladiator."

Olivia felt ashamed. "I am your gladiator. My armor may be tarnished, but that's temporary. I am still your gladiator."

Quinn nodded hesitantly, but understandingly. "We all make mistakes. You accepted and fixed all of ours and now we'll accept and help fix yours. Maybe you should talk to Abby though. She really needs it."

Olivia nodded her head and walked over to boisterous red head's office door.

She knocked, received no answer, but went in anyways.

Abby was sitting behind her desk appearing to be working at her computer. She wasn't though her eyes were shut.

Abby's eyes snapped open toward Olivia and she put a fake smile on her face. "Oh joy, look it's our client. My "best friend."

"Hey" Olivia said apprehensively knowing whatever verbal beating she was about to receive she deserved.

"I didn't know you whored around like this. Sleeping with the president. I don't even know who you are anymore rigging elections, participating in adultery. I couldn't pin point what changed you, but it's clearly Grant. That man has made you trample on your morals. You've done nothing but bad since you've been with him. He cannot be a good guy, just another philandering power hungry politician. He's a bastard for changing you so much. "

Olivia's protectiveness of Fitz surged. "He's not. He's…"

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you _love_ him?"

Abby noticed Olivia's downcast eyes and how uncomfortable she looked. Olivia loved the man.

Abby shook her head.

"That is pathetic, Liv. How can you love a man who treats you like trash, who makes you a mistress? Something to be used and hidden away. Did he fill your head with fairytale fantasies; tell you he'd leave his wife. You are better than this."

"I know, Olivia conceded, "But you don't get to choose who you love and I love him. Will we be together, I don't know, but I do know I love him"

Abby sighed. She missed her best friend. The one that would never hesitate to share secrets and the one she'd never hesitate to share secrets to either. The past few years had been a bumpy road for their relationship.

"Look," said Abby regretting some of what she said, "I'm not going to harangue you anymore than I have, the press has done enough of that, but it doesn't mean I'm not judging you, because I am. I am judging you very harshly.

In her own way, Abby had just given her a roundabout stamp of forgiveness

"I can live with the judgment," offered Olivia.

She turned to leave.

"Hey wait," Abby said tentatively, "What I really wanted to say, but sucked at expressing was I am hurt that you don't ever tell me anything anymore. This is huge news and I'm supposed to be your best friend, but I found out at the same time as everyone else. It hurts that you don't trust me enough to lean on me."

"I'm sorry. I've been ashamed off a lot of the choices I've made, but I can work on opening up to you.

Abby was impressed with the apology.

"Hey on the bright side though, Liv, at least the president is attractive."

* * *

It was 12 o'clock and the press conference was nearly over. Fitz had executed it perfectly despite Cyrus' concerns. It had gone as smoothly as anyone could have hoped. The press was absolutely feeding on the fact that it was "Reston" who wrongly accused the president of having an affair. Huck's plant emails had worked very well. The public sympathy had moved to the president as he valiantly seemed to fight off rumors.

Thus far, no comment from the Reston camp. If he denied it he'd look bad, like a liar, and if he admitted to it he'd look bad, like a liar who fabricated a relationship for his own gain. His presidential hopes had been torpedoed.

"This attack on my personal life by Reston is low down and dirty politics and will not be tolerated." Fitz's voice was emanating from the TV.

Olivia smiled Fitz sounded good when he was being firm and commanding. He sounded sincere and persuasive. If she was an average American citizen she would believe what he was saying.

She, Abby, Harrison, Quinn, and Huck were gathered along the big conference table. The energy in the room was high. It was almost as if they had won the Super Bowl and they had. This was the Super Bowl of all their cases.

The only thing left was the standard round of reporter questions. If Fitz could handle that part everything would be fine.

Most questions were concerned with Reston, but then one reporter asked the dreaded question. Not any reporter, but James.

"But the First Lady said you did in fact have an affair. So to be clear, you never have engaged in an inappropriate or sexual relationship with Olivia Pope?"

Cyrus could throttle James. He was ruining everything.

Olivia took in a concerned breath. Would Fitz falter? He tended to wear his heart on his sleeve and he wouldn't want to deny her.

He let out a smooth "No, I have never engaged in an inappropriate relationship with Olivia Pope."

Even though he had to say it, Olivia felt both stung and relieved On one hand, her situation was probably going to calm down but hearing him deny her didn't feel good either.

She could see Abby's eyes on hers as if to say "see married men will always deny you."

Regardless of what she felt, it was safe to say most people bought their lies and tedious planning hook line and sinker.

At this point it'd be safe to say most people bought their story hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

Harrison hadn't seen it coming. Huck's right hook hit him right in the nose. Blood gushed down reddening everything.

* * *

A lot happened in this chapter! How'd you like the little Olitz tid-bit? There's more when that came from. Abby and Olivia had a moment (on the show they are literally the worst set of bffs ever) And Huck punched Harrison. What the Heck!?

P.S. This isn't related to the story, but I do not understand why Shonda Rhimes put Jake into the hole just to write him out the hole next season. I'm pretty indifferent about Jake, but the hole thing (pun intended) seemed a little senseless. Was it because he disobeyed Olivia's father?

Leave a review please J

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Blown Away

A/N: I haven't posted in an embarrassingly long time :( But on the bright side Scandal comes back in about a month. I'm so pumped.

* * *

Huck heaved from the intensity of punching Harrison. He had lurched toward him with all of his might. How could he? Harrison was the one who did this. The culprit. Huck couldn't be any more furious. He was craving whiskey.

The sound of heels click-clacked loudly through the halls of OPA. The doorway was soon figured with the figures of three startled women. Quinn appeared first. Her hair wild from her hurried jog to Harrison's office, Olivia and Abby were close behind. They all looked astonished. Never had Huck done anything like this.

Olivia broke out of her frozen countenance.

"Huck?" she questioned trying to lock eyes with him.

Huck averted his eyes desperate to escape her gaze. His hands were still balled into little fists of rage. It was Harrison's turn to break silence.

"What the hell?" questioned Harrison gingerly holding his throbbing nose. He felt as it had grown three sizes. He touched it tenderly and pain radiated out from where his fingers touched his face. It was most definitely broken. Huck broke his nose.

Huck made no movement to move away from Harrison. His eyes were shooting daggers of death. Huck looked ready to take another swing. His breaths were ragged and uncontrolled.

Quinn saw no reason for the situation to escalate so she hesitantly walked over to Huck and placed her hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him, but he shrugged it away defiantly. She let it limply fall by her side, hurt because she felt they had had a greater connection recently.

Huck however did take a few steps away from Harrison and took a deep breath.

Olivia and Abby were standing near Harrison who was heavily leaning on the couch. They fussed over his injuries.

"Liv, get away from him. He's a traitor," Huck said finally finding his voice through a thick veil of anger. His words were terse and he seemed to almost bark them out.

Olivia promptly turned towards him, but made no movement.

"What?"

"I said he's a traitor get away from him. He betrayed you."

"I really don't think…"

Huck muttered in a dangerous tone, "It doesn't really matter what you think right now."

Olivia was astonished. He had not ever spoken to her like that before, never the less, she complied.

The tension in the room was palpable. Specks of blood from Harrison's nose dropped silently to the floor.

"Why did you do it?" directed Huck to Harrison

Harrison's heart beat rapidly.

"You knew about Liv and the president and you told." Huck hadn't even posed it as a question.

"No, I didn't do this," Harrison shook his head vehemently, "There's no way I would do this."

The lines on Huck's forehead increased at Harrison's fevarant denial. He had proof. Harrison did this. But his denial was so genuine it made him doubtful. He felt torn. Each side of his mind was waging a fierce battle against the other.

"I've got proof it was you," said Huck simply. His protective side won over. Protect Olivia at all costs.

"I've been framed. I'd never do this to Liv. I'm ride or die, over a cliff." Harrison winced in pain. Just talking was becoming a bit painful. His upper lip was starting to swell and his head felt like it was going to split open at any second.

Huck seemed to process that a little. His body language changed from guarded and protective to apologetic. Harrison couldn't have really done this, right?

He cast his eyes cast down in shame. He had punched a friend.

"Okay," Huck conceded gruffly, " I believe you, You must have been framed. But who? It lead right to your IP address. I was doubtful that you'd be that stupid. I'm going to figure out who did this," said Huck glancing at Olivia, "and I'm going to take care of them for you."He had put much emphasis on "take care" and Olivia frowned slightly in displeasure. She didn't want him to start killing people again, and definitely not for her sake.

Harrison felt bile rise up in his throat. He fought to keep it down. He wasn't going to throw up. Not here, not now. He was an excellent liar, a smooth one. One who could easily dupe the devil himself. He had so easily been able to convince them that hadn't done this, just a few words of protest. He had Huck doubting himself. He felt terrible. He _had _done this. He was Olivia's Judas. He had indeed betrayed her. But he'd done it for a good reason. They wouldn't understand.

"I'll take you to the hospital to go get checked out volunteered Abby. She slid her arm around Harrison's shoulder and she cast a sidelong glance at Olivia as she walked out with Harrison.

"Maybe you should take some time off," offered Olivia. Her situation was affecting everyone adversely, like the domino effect.

"I'm fine," responded Huck who wrung out his fingers and bee lined for his office.

She wasn't going to fight him on this.

Olivia noticed Quinn looking longingly and sympathetically at Huck as he walked away. Was there something going on with them? She had a gut feeling there was. But her gut had been failing her recently.

Olivia sighed. Her life couldn't get any more out of control than this. Everything was spiraling out of control at a pace she couldn't keep up with and she was free falling. Just when she had one victory another hurdle would arise. Not that she'd particularly had any victories today. Fitz had denied her on public television. While it would get some of the press off his back, which she was glad about it didn't really do anything for her. The media would absolutely be dying for her side of the story, flocking in greater numbers than before. The women in these situations never make it through unscathed. At least now she had her team on her side, and a best friend to lean on since she made up with Abby. Olivia continued to ponder. Should she set up her own interviews and deny her relationship with the president? Should she get witnesses to say they'd never seen anything going on inappropriate between the two of them? Maybe Tom and Hal could put in a good word to the American people for them, but then again that would be blatant lying. They'd witnessed far too many steamy make out sessions.

Was it wrong that after all this her heart still yearned for Fitz? That If he showed up right now she'd embrace him and never want to let him go?

All this thinking was making Olivia's head sore. A glass of wine sounded good right now. Oh and a nice bag of popcorn.

A wordless shriek carried from Quinn's office.

"Oh geez, what now?" thought Olivia.

Another shriek. "Liv, this is great. Look at the television. There's another major story besides you!"

* * *

Fitz sat in solitude in the dim glow of the residence dining room nursing a glass of scotch. He swirled the pale liquid around and the ice made soft clinking sounds as it hit the sides of the glass. Today had debatably been the worst day of his life. He felt small and incredibly trapped. More accurately he felt crushed. He had denied Olivia today. He denied the love of his life. And that, that was absolutely heart crushing. He felt the pain within his soul. Fitz did not take comfort in the fact that Olivia may have expected or planned for him to. Nor did he take comfort in the fact that she probably wasn't offended. In fact the thought of her being hurt or emotionally unaffected added to his woes. If she was indeed hurt , he cringed at being the one to cause her this hurt. He never wanted to hurt her. Ironically that seemed all he was capable of doing. If she wasn't hurt had he really treated her so badly that being denied was just a day to day matter, an easy roll off the shoulder?

Fitz took in a deep breath. He hadn't really done anything good for Olivia's life, just caused her trouble with their impossible love. Rationally, although Cyrus believed otherwise, he understood that he couldn't be with Olivia. Too many things were wrong. He's too old. She's too young for him. He's president. She fixes scandals. They are a scandal; but his heart refused to believe any of that nonsense. Fitz knew that somehow through all of it they are meant to be together.

God, if he could only contact her right now. Tell her how much he loved her, to promise her whatever she wanted, re-nig on running for a 2nd term, beg her not to give up on him. The sad thing was though, he didn't even know if there was a them. The short conversation they had would not suffice. But even if he wanted to contact her the world would be watching his every move even more so than ever and it was unlikely that Cyrus would be eager to facilitate any sort of communication between them.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Seconds later Cyrus came rushing into the dining room throwing the double doors open like a crazed man. He smiled.

"There was a deadly tornado in Oklahoma. Really serious, several deaths. We need to get to the situation room for a briefing," said Cyrus uncharacteristically brightly. His countenance didn't reflect what he was talking about.

Fitz knew better to ask a question, but he asked it anyways.

" And why exactly are you so gleeful about this?"

"Because," Cyrus said already heading back out the double door of the dining room leading the way to the situation room, "It's your out. It's a chance for you to do presidential things. Good things, so the world can forget about your infidelities with Olivia Pope."

The situation room was filled to the brim with all of Fitz's senior advisors, each of them chattering away. The tornado had been more serious that Fitz though. Actually, there had been a serious of tornados. When Cyrus said deaths he thought a few deaths, no more than a dozen. But unfortunately 116 people had died, 57 of those people had been children killed when a tornado mauled there school. Millions of dollars of infrastructure had been damaged in Kansas City.

"Sir, we recommend that you instigate a plan for this. They will probably be asking for federal aid soon. I wouldn't be surprised if they file state of emergency."

Another advisor started talking, the director of communications. If only, it were still Liv, he fantasized. Fitz mentally berated himself. He needed to stay focused on this, then he could return his focus to getting Olivia back.

Fitz was silent as they all uttered opinions at him.

"Suddenly he interjected, Abraham, "Let's see if we can get the House to allocate some federal funds for Kansas. And I've decided that I want to be there. I'm going to Kansas. I want to be there tomorrow. I'm going to give a speech and visit with the children's families, pay my respects."

People in the room started frantically scribbling his direction and an aid sprung up frantically to start on preparations for his impromptu trip.

Cyrus was caught off guard by his decision to go, but quickly agreed.

He snapped his fingers un rapid succession in a way only he could and his brows furled in concentration.

"That's perfect Fitz, you really do have something underneath that head of hair."

Fitz read his mind, " Not for that reason, Cy, This isn't for show, to make myself look better. It's because _I care_." Fitz thought about how terrible it would be to lose Karen, Gerry, or Teddy in a disaster. "The families must be deeply saddened."

Cyrus muttered under his breath. "Doesn't really matter why you're going, it'll make you look good.

Overhearing their conversation Abraham, his Director of Communications chimed in. "Your approval ratings are precariously low right now. Your rumored affair with Olivia Pope has been dominating the news cycle. The democrats are calling for impeachment. You need something going for you. You are lucky this happened."

Ugh the fact that people though as this as a publicity scheme was awful.

"The media is going to hound you while you're there regarding Ms. Pope. You should be prepared."

About an hour later the meeting ended. It was now 11:30. Fitz felt tired. He headed to bed. Mellie was nowhere to be seen for the second night. Ugh whatever.

He heard ringing though. It was his personal laptop. It was a video call and one of his favorite faces popped up. Fitz smiled. It was Gerry. Then he realized he was in trouble. His teenage son was probably going to ask if all the rumors were true, had he been cheating on his mother with Olivia Pope.

* * *

Please review. What do you think?


End file.
